Linge Sale
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Tony Stark avait un don, celui de toujours mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Alors, quand Pepper et lui trouvent un objet pour le moins inattendu dans le linge des Avengers, le génie est bien décidé à retrouver le propriétaire dudit objet. Ou plus exactement, la propriétaire. One-shot. Post-IM3.


Après les événements de New York et la reconstruction de la Tour Stark, les Avengers avaient convenu d'une chose : que ce qui fut quelques mois plus tôt la première tour auto-alimentée devienne une sorte de quartier général, où l'équipe se retrouverait pour faire de fréquents points sur les menaces potentielles, ou encore pour étudier les dossiers soumis par le SHIELD.

Il arrivait parfois que ce genre de réunion dure plusieurs jours, il avait donc été attribué à chacun une chambre. Et comme au sein d'une vraie famille, le problème des diverses tâches ménagères s'était posé. Afin que tous participent de manière équitable aux corvées, un tableau avait été organisé par Pepper, et à chaque réunion, chaque Vengeur avait sa tâche.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Tony, accompagné de Pepper, de s'occuper du linge à laver. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les premières plaintes furent formulées par le génie. Des soupirs, des grognements, sans parler des interminables jérémiades quand il s'agissait de trier les sous-vêtements de ses coéquipiers, Tony était insupportable.

Pepper, qui elle accomplissait sans un mot son devoir (son homme se plaignait bien assez pour deux), supportait l'humeur de son compagnon depuis trente minutes. Elle était pourtant habituée au caractère de ce dernier, après dix ans passés à être sa secrétaire personnelle, et bientôt deux ans passés à vivre avec lui. Mais alors que Tony se plaignait une énième fois, elle lui lança en plein visage la paire de chaussettes qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter à la pile de linge à laver.

« Hey ! » bouda-t-il, peu content de recevoir une paire de chaussettes à la propreté douteuse en pleine tête.

« Si j'entends encore la moindre plainte, ce sont les sous-vêtements de Thor que tu recevras, » menaça Pepper, très sérieuse.

Tony fit une grimace, mais cessa de se plaindre. _Enfin_, pensa Pepper. Son compagnon avait tendance à agir comme un enfant, il fallait avoir recours aux menaces pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Et ce qu'elle réclamait en cet instant précis, c'était un peu de silence. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas eu à aller jusqu'à l'expédition immédiate sur le canapé pour la nuit qui suivrait...

Mais quelques instants plus tard, alors que Pepper revenait de la pièce d'à côté, où elle était allée chercher la lessive, elle retrouva Tony, penché sur le panier à linge, un air intrigué et très surpris sur le visage. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, peu motivée à l'idée de devoir supporter une nouvelle plainte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_ ? » demanda-t-elle à Tony, en insistant bien sur le 'encore'. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et d'un regard, lui désigna sa trouvaille. Caché par les derniers vêtements présents dans le panier, il se trouvait là, sans doute tombé d'une des poches des nombreux pantalons destinés à la machine à laver. Un test de grossesse. Et ce n'est pas ça qui surprit le plus le couple penché au-dessus du mystérieux objet. Un petit + rose y était inscrit, il était clairement positif.

« J'en reviens pas, » déclara Tony après quelques minutes de silence. « Comment nos coéquipiers, comment nos _amis_, ont pu nous cacher une chose pareille ? »

Pepper, debout à ses côtés, ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta de détourner son regard du test, et de lancer la machine en appuyant sur quelques boutons. Tony, de son côté, ne s'en remettait pas.

« À qui ce test peut bien appartenir ? Il est forcément à l'un d'eux, » ajouta-t-il, avant de rectifier : « Enfin, à l'une d'elles. »

Puis, à partir de cet instant, il se mit à énumérer des probabilités, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

« À Natasha ? Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Robin des Bois. Et je suis sûr de les avoir surpris en pleine séance de bouche-à-bouche la semaine dernière, » révéla-t-il à Pepper, qui semblait pour le moins ennuyée par ce que racontait son compagnon. C'était certain, il n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve d'où ce test pouvait venir. Et, le connaissant, elle savait qu'il finirait par trouver... Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Pepper, c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment que même quand il aurait la réponse à sa question, il continuerait d'en parler. Encore et encore.

* * *

Le soir même, après le dîner, Pepper retrouva Tony dans leur chambre, l'air songeur. Nul doute sur le sujet qui le préoccupait, ça ne devait pas avoir changé depuis l'après-midi.

« J'ai interrogé discrètement Natasha tout à l'heure, » lança Tony alors que Pepper sortait de la salle de bains. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la curiosité dévorante de son petit ami. Si cela l'amusait de fouiller dans la vie privée de ses camarades, libre à lui...

« Étant donné que Natasha est une espionne entraînée depuis de nombreuses années, je ne suis pas sûre que le mot 'discrètement' convienne à la situation, chéri. Je suis certaine qu'elle a vu clair dans ton petit jeu, » lui assura-t-elle, connaissant plutôt bien Tony pour savoir que la subtilité n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Eh bien, détrompe-toi, elle n'y a vu que du feu. Elle était dans la salle d'entraînement, l'air de rien j'ai posé deux ou trois questions, et…

- Et elle t'a envoyé te faire voir ? » rit Pepper, ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité selon elle. Natasha avait ses secrets, et n'appréciait guère que quelqu'un tente de les percer à jour.

« Pep, tu as de ces mots. Elle m'a simplement dit de m'occuper de mes affaires, et quand j'ai mentionné notre ami Clint, elle a quitté la pièce. Et tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Elle nous cache quelque chose, » conclut-t-il, plutôt satisfait de son travail de détective amateur de la journée.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincue par le talent de déduction de son compagnon. Mais il ne valait mieux pas intervenir, cela provoquerait encore un débat sur le sujet, et elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle décida de se taire et d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le couple se leva de bonne heure, comme à son habitude. Ils descendirent donc en même temps à la cuisine, où chacun s'affaira à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Pepper garnit ses gaufres sans gluten de quelques fruits rouges -et bien qu'elle en ait eu envie pour la première fois de sa vie, sans aucune fraise, allergie oblige- alors que Tony tenta vainement de préparer une omelette. Ayant pitié du repas brûlé qui attendait son homme si elle n'intervenait pas, la jeune femme prit les choses en main et, quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette fumante fut posée devant Tony. Remerciant sa compagne d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, il entreprit de dévorer son petit-déjeuner. Le repas se déroula en silence.

« Alors, » dit Pepper tandis qu'elle commençait la vaisselle. « Tu as prévu de poursuivre tes investigations aujourd'hui ? »

La situation était presque comique, et la jeune femme dut bien avouer que voir son compagnon à l'affût du moindre indice chez les femmes habitant pour le moment la Tour était assez divertissant. Il faut dire qu'il y en avait plus d'une. Étaient présentes en plus de Pepper et Natasha : Jane, la compagne de Thor, ainsi que Maria, membre du SHIELD, arrivée deux jours plus tôt pour présider la fameuse réunion des Avengers (qui aurait lieu plus tard dans l'après-midi), et qui présenterait au passage l'un des dossiers qui nécessiterait très certainement l'intervention des héros. Autant de 'suspectes' possibles donc…

Les yeux plissés, fixant un point invisible du mur, Tony acquiesça. C'est que cette affaire était importante à ses yeux.

« Tu devrais peut-être prendre cette affaire plus au sérieux, Pep. Nous sommes tous concernés après tout, » dit-il, ne comprenant pas le désintérêt de sa compagne pour cette histoire de grossesse.

« Tony, qui que ça puisse concerner directement, ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir, et par 'nous', je veux dire 'toi', » répondit la jeune femme, regardant avec insistance son petit ami, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. « Puis, » reprit-elle, « Tu fais toute une histoire d'un simple détail. Si ça se trouve, le test est faux...

- Ou pas, ce qui me semble l'hypothèse la plus probable. Je sens que quelque chose se trame, et on finira bien par découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, avec l'aide de ma coéquipière préférée, » ajouta Tony, ce qui fut suivi d'un clin d'œil destiné à Pepper.

« En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller harceler les autres à coup de questions indiscrètes et de sous-entendus gênants… »

Tony se tourna vers elle, un air faussement vexé.

« Qui a parlé de sous-entendus gênants ? Je ne fais qu'avoir une conversation normale et respectueuse avec nos invités.

- Dans une conversation normale et respectueuse de l'intimité de chacun, les mots 'test de grossesse' et 'paternité' ne sont pas prononcés, » rétorqua Pepper tout en terminant la vaisselle, un sourire en coin.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa compagne quittait la pièce, visiblement étonné que Pepper le pense si indélicat envers leurs amis.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Pepper s'était installée à l'un des bureaux de la Tour afin de s'occuper de l'immense pile de paperasse qui l'attendait depuis quelques jours déjà. Être Présidente de Stark Industries ne débarrassait pas de tous les papiers et accords à signer, hélas.

La pile avait diminué de moitié quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce, et Pepper ne fut pas surprise de découvrir l'identité de son visiteur.

« Je viens de parler à Jane Foster, » annonça mystérieusement Tony, qui prit place dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau de Pepper.

« Et ? » demanda cette dernière, qui en profita pour plonger la main dans le sachet de fruits secs ouvert un peu plus tôt. Ayant déjeuné moins de deux heures auparavant, cette soudaine faim était surprenante. Mais Tony ne sembla rien remarquer, trop concentré sur ses découvertes.

« Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé comment ça allait, si elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, affamée, à quand remontait sa dernière période… Ce genre de chose, » répondit-il sur un ton neutre. Au fil des énumérations de son compagnon, les yeux de Pepper s'étaient agrandis.

« Tony, est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Tu lui as demandé _à quand remontait sa dernière période_ ? » s'indigna Pepper.

« Ouep, » dit-il, ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qu'il venait d'annoncer à Pepper. Puis il se pencha vers elle, comme s'il était sur le point de lui présenter un élément important. « Et, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais elle a rougi.

- Évidemment qu'elle a rougi ! Ta question très déplacée l'a gênée ! » s'exclama Pepper, n'en revenant pas du culot de son compagnon. Comment avait-il pu demander ce genre de choses à une femme ? N'avait-il vraiment aucun tact ?

« Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » continua Tony, comme si de rien n'était. « Qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une suspecte : Maria. »

Pepper soupira. Elle savait pertinemment que s'il cherchait trop l'agent du SHIELD, il allait finir avec un bel œil au beurre noir. Car si Natasha ne l'avait pas frappé la veille, c'était sans doute par respect pour son amitié avec Pepper. Et elle n'aurait pas hésité si Tony avait vraiment touché un point faible.

Décidé à repartir épier ses camarades, Tony se leva de son fauteuil quelques minutes plus tard, mais en promettant à Pepper de revenir faire un point sur la situation après la réunion des Avengers qui, qui sait, allait peut-être lui en apprendre davantage. L'espoir fait vivre…

Mais avant que Tony ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Pepper l'interpella une dernière fois, lui rappelant que le soir même était celui de leur dîner hebdomadaire. Il était prévu que tout le monde parte en fin d'après-midi, le timing serait donc respecté.

* * *

Environ cinq minutes après la fin de la réunion, Pepper retrouva son compagnon dans la cuisine, une poche de glace appuyée sur la mâchoire.

« Je t'avais prévenu, » le sermonna Pepper. Mais comme toujours, Tony ne l'avait pas écoutée, et avait dû foncer tête baissée, oubliant très certainement qui il avait en face de lui. Et à voir le bleu qui commençait à se former sur la zone frappée, Maria ne l'avait pas raté. Si seulement cela pouvait lui servir de leçon…

« Les femmes sont mauvaises, » bougonna Tony, qui tressaillit quand la main de Pepper vint remplacer la sienne sur la poche de glace. Où était passée la délicatesse ? Et, tant qu'on y était, où étaient passées les damoiselles en détresse, les fragiles êtres qu'étaient les femmes autrefois ? Pas celles qui vous disloquaient la mâchoire d'un seul coup de poing…

À la remarque de Tony, Pepper leva les yeux en souriant. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui faisait parler ce dernier, c'était l'humiliation. Il venait de se faire mettre au tapis -littéralement- par une femme, et même s'il n'était plus ce macho d'autrefois, son ego en avait pris un coup, autant que sa mâchoire.

« Pauvre innocent, » rigola Pepper, qui n'en pensait pas un mot. Le pauvre homme s'était trouvé bien embêté pour un problème dont il était à l'origine, même s'il l'ignorait encore. Mais bientôt, les Avengers ainsi que Jane et l'agent Hill partiraient, et enfin ils auraient la Tour pour eux seuls.

* * *

Et tout se déroula comme prévu. Chacun repartit de son côté quelques heures plus tard, vidant la Tour Stark de ses invités. Il était toujours étrange de se retrouver seuls après avoir passé deux jours complets en compagnie d'amis, mais Pepper attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis la veille.

Tony, quant à lui, avait eu droit à plusieurs regards furieux de la part des femmes qu'il avait interrogées au moment de partir, ainsi que l'indifférence totale de Hill, qui ne semblait regretter pour rien au monde son geste. Natasha ne valait pas mieux, Tony l'avait entendue dire à sa collègue qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose dont l'espionne russe rêvait depuis plusieurs heures. Tss, toutes des traîtresses…

Les membres de l'équipe ayant donc repris chacun leur route en début de soirée (un peu plus tard que prévu, car il y avait tout de même eu un moment de franche camaraderie, où tout le monde avait taquiné Stark sur son nouveau 'maquillage'), il fut vite temps pour le couple Stark/Potts de se préparer pour leur soirée hebdomadaire, qui commença avec, pour changer, de nouvelles plaintes de Tony. Son bleu, l'interrogatoire des filles, le manque de solidarité masculine dans l'équipe quand Tony s'est fait attaquer par Maria… Tout y passa.

Au moment tant attendu et redouté du dessert, Pepper profita de l'absence de Tony pour déposer sur son assiette le test de grossesse découvert la veille. Quand ce dernier revint, croyant à une blague de Pepper, le vieux disque rayé se remit en marche. Depuis la découverte de ce test, il ne cessait de lui dire de prendre l'affaire au sérieux, que tous étaient concernés…

« Tony-, » essaya Pepper, mais interrompre le discours moralisateur de son petit ami semblait impossible.

« C'est quand même terrible, ils ont osé partir sans rien nous dire, quelle bande de…

- Chéri ?

- Cachotiers, s'ils pensent que ça va nous empêcher de découvrir la vérité. Je vais soumettre ce test à une analyse ADN, je programmerai JARVIS pour qu'il me donne enfin un nom. Cette histoire n'est pas finie et… »

Tony s'arrêta, découvrant la manière dont Pepper le fixa, et devina tout de suite ce que ce regard signifiait. Elle voulait qu'il se taise.

« Tony, ce test est le mien, » dit Pepper le plus sérieusement du monde.

Toutes les couleurs passèrent sur le visage du génie, il semblait en état de choc, aussi immobile qu'une statue, et avant que Pepper ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tomba de sa chaise, apparemment évanoui.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, ne semblant guère surprise par la réaction de son compagnon. Ah, les hommes…

* * *

Tony ouvrit des paupières lourdes quelques minutes plus tard, et constata que non seulement il était allongé sur le sol, mais que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Pepper. Puis une chose lui revint : l'annonce de cette dernière. Levant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa petite amie.

« Salut, » murmura-t-elle, passant une main dans les cheveux de son homme. Tony sourit au son de la voix de la jeune femme.

« Salut, » lui répondit-il, encore quelque peu assommé par sa chute. Il porta une main à sa tête, et grimaça quand ses doigts effleurèrent le haut de son crâne. Une bosse viendrait s'ajouter au bleu de sa mâchoire, il en était sûr. Mais pour le moment, il était préoccupé par un autre sujet, bien plus important et méritant toute son attention.

« Un bébé ? » demanda Tony après quelques secondes de silence.

« Eh oui, » lui répondit Pepper. Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme.

Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé avec plus ou moins de succès, la quasi fin du monde, la dépression de Tony, l'affaire _Extremis_, la guérison de Pepper, l'opération lourde qu'il avait subie quelques mois plus tôt, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Et tout commençait là, sous ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et se trouva face au ventre plat de Pepper, qui ne manquerait pas de s'arrondir très prochainement.

« Un bébé Stark, un mini Stark. Encore mieux, un _Iron Baby,_ » s'étonna Tony. « On pourrait lui trouver une de ces grenouillères rouge et or. Tu sais, ces produits qu'ils ont lancés l'an dernier avec un… »

Pepper sourit tout en écoutant le monologue dans lequel s'était lancé _Iron Daddy_, et ce sourire se transforma en rire. Elle savait bien qu'après avoir découvert la vérité, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de parler. Et il ne s'arrêterait pas pendant les huit mois qui allaient suivre, ça promettait d'être long…

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Et voilà, je me replonge dans le Pepperony, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis un petit moment. Il faut dire qu'au départ, cette histoire n'était pas censée être destinée à Pepper et Tony, mais à un autre de mes ships. Puis j'ai réfléchi, et décidé que cela leur correspondrait mieux, surtout avec cette histoire d'interrogatoires des autres Avengers.**

**En parlant d'eux, vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'ils sont très en retrait, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas posté cet OS sur le fandom du film, j'ai pensé qu'il avait plus sa place ici, étant donné que les seuls personnages à être vraiment présents et à intervenir sont Pepper et Tony.**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture de cet OS que j'ai adoré écrire. J'ai essayé de glisser quelques indices sur l'état de Pepper dans le récit, comme sa fatigue, cette étrange envie de fraises (très cliché, je l'avoue ^^), le fait qu'elle grignote pendant son travail, son amusement à voir Tony enquêter sur la provenance du test, le moment où elle a tenté de l'induire en erreur quand elle a émis l'hypothèse que le teste était faux... Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop lourde avec ces indications ^^**

**Puis, pour la fin, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'_Iron Baby_, mentionné par Robert Downey Jr himself (pour rire, hélas) lors de son passage au journal de M6 pour la promotion d'_Iron Man 3_. Et j'ai rajouté l'_Iron Daddy_ pour la blague ;)**

**Si vous souhaitez lire une histoire sur ce couple qui attend un enfant, je vous en conseille une, excellente, écrite par Sarah D'Emeraude. Elle s'appelle A New Life To Cure The Past, et si vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est le moment d'aller la lire ;)**


End file.
